


Misconception

by Naemi



Series: NCIS Shorts [12]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Drama, F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 23:31:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ziva doesn't know any other way of handling his approach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misconception

**Author's Note:**

> [set in late season ten]

 

Out of all the encounters in Ziva's life, this is the most challenging one. She is not on a mission, can't use what Mossad has taught her, and she feels lost. There is no enemy. There is no threat. No hatred or revenge. Only Tony's face, with this puppy-sweet expression of his, pearly-white smile, and hopeful hazel eyes.

Normally, she finds it cute. Today, she cannot bear it.

“You are mistaken, Tony,” Ziva says calmly. “I do not feel this way for you. I am sorry.”

His hurt shatters her already breaking heart.

But at least, he will be safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **NCIS Drabble**. Challenge #336: Emotion.
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful **lil_1337** , who also made sure that all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> [Feedback is love.]


End file.
